Capture the Flag
by BrianaValdez167
Summary: Witness a Capture the Flag game in my OC's POV's! Better than it sounds. Leo/OC and Nico/OC. Major fluff at the end!


**A/N: This story is about my best friend (SarahDiAngelo523) and I as demigods, so we're our own OC's. I'm Briana (Bri) and SarahDiAngelo523 is Sarah. Sorry fangirls, according to us, Leo and Nico are no longer single! *Dodges pitchfork from angry fangirl* **

**This was just for fun, really. I just decided to post it, and see what ya'll thought.**

**WARNING: There is some serious fluff between me and Leo at the end. I'm talking enough fluff to stuff five pillows with. **

**Leo: Wouldn't have it any other way, babe. *winks***

**Me: Stop being so damn cheesy, Leo.**

**Leo: Wanna go watch Finding Nemo in Bunker Nine with me? I built a new TV with a built-in DVD player, and I want to test it. **

**Me: Sure. By the way, Rick Riordan owns all the characters except Briana and Sarah! I am Briana, and SarahDiAngelo523 is Sarah!**

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

"So how are we gonna swing this?" My best friend, Briana, asked me. Being a daughter of Athena, I could strategize very well; better than most demigods at this camp, except for maybe Annabeth, but Annabeth and Percy Jackson, Briana's half brother and Annabeth's boyfriend, were visiting Percy's mortal parents in Manhattan. So, that left me and Briana to do the main strategizing for Capture the Flag tonight.

Yes, Briana, the daughter of Poseidon, was helping me strategize. Now, I know what you might be thinking. A daughter of Athena, being helped by a daughter of Poseidon? But Bri was my best friend, and she is actually pretty darn smart, despite us both having dyslexia and ADHD. She had pulled her chocolate brown hair back into a high ponytail, brown eyes sparkling in anticipation. We were all dressed in full battle armor, armed with our favorite weapons.

"Well, I was thinking of a battle plan similar to Macedonia." I began, and when she nodded in understanding, I went on to explain the plan. Pretty soon, the plan had sprung into action. The Stolls and few others from the Hermes cabin ran straight towards the stream as soon as the conch sounded, signaling the start of the game, shouting insults at the opposing sides.

My cabin had made alliances with the Poseidon and Hermes cabins (obviously) along with Demeter, Hecate, Aphrodite and Hypnos. The Ares cabin currently had possession of the other flag, and allying themselves with Hephaestus, Hades, Apollo and everyone else. That meant both Briana and I were against our boyfriends. I grinned evilly. This was going to be good.

"Okay," I whispered, "Katie, you take half of the Demeter cabin and go left; Briana and half of my cabin will go right. Avoid any fighting, if you can.

Our goal is to capture the flag. Whoever gets to the Ares flag first, take it. The rest of you, guard our flag. No maiming, or no s'mores. Understand?" After everyone nodded and got into position, Bri and I led half of the Athena Cabin into the forest.

We retreated stealthily into the shadows. We stayed well hidden and out of sight, for the most part. Once, we had seen a few Ares kids barreling towards us, but Briana shot an arrow into a tree about fifty meters away, distracting them just enough so that we could sneak away.

Briana is so talented at using a bow and arrow, everyone thought she was Apollo's kid at first, but she was claimed as the daughter of Poseidon. It was very unusual, yes. She's also skilled when it comes to using a knife, so don't cross her. She says I am an amazing fighter with a knife, and yes, I have beaten every camper here in a sword fight, except for Percy and Annabeth. I also have my strategizing skills. Battle strategy is Athena's specialty, so of course most of her children inherit it as well as her wisdom.

Bri whacked me in the shoulder, jarring me from my thoughts. I saw a nearby bush catch on fire, and some cursing in ancient Greek. I snickered when I realized who it was.

"Gods, Leo, don't set the entire forest on fire!" I heard my boyfriend, Nico Di Angelo, whisper-yell.

"It's not like I meant to, Death Boy. And shh, we're supposed to be stealthy, remember?"

Bri and I snickered and looked at each other; Bri looked like she was just barely refraining from bursting out laughing, probably from the idea of Leo being stealthy. I probably didn't look much better. I signaled for the others to go ahead and get the flag. Bri and I stayed behind.

We moved closer, listening to our boyfriends argue and barely restraining from laughing hysterically.

"Leo, be quiet! You're gonna alert someone and they're probably going to capture us. It's not like we're in any shape to run away anyway. With our luck, it'll be Sarah and Bri coming to cream us."

We laughed silently at how correct Nico's prediction was. Suddenly I had an idea. I quickly leaned over and whispered the plan into her ear. She nodded swiftly and stood up, me standing beside her.

"I think you're absolutely right, Nico." I commented as I walked dramatically out of the cover of the trees, Bri taking place beside me and crossing her arms over her chest. The looks on their faces were priceless; a mixture of shock and fear. Nico whacked Leo on the arm. "I told you so!", while Leo just plastered that stupid grin on his face.

Bri laughed at her boyfriend's expression. "Come on, prisoners."

* * *

Briana's POV

The expressions on their faces when we ambushed them were priceless. They both had mixtures of shock and fear on their features. Nico turned and whacked Leo on the arm, yelling, "I told you so!"

Leo just got this stupid grin on his face. Why did I love that kid so much? "Come on, prisoners." I finally said.

They tried to fight their way out, but we kept our daggers at their throats. Leo tried to summon fire and burn me, but I summoned water from the nearby creek and doused it. We passed the creek (the borderline between ours and enemy territory) and started forcing our boyfriends back to our base.

I heard a splash and a shriek behind me. Turning, the four of us saw Katie Gardener and some other Demeter campers streaking across the border with the Ares flag, the flag changing to green with a picture of a bundle of wheat in the center: the symbol of Demeter. A cheer went up from our team as they crossed the boundary.

A few minutes later, Sarah and I were walking to the campfire sing-a-long, going over the events of Capture the Flag. She and I were practically sisters (don't tell Poseidon or Athena I said that), except for the fact that she and I looked nothing alike. She has shoulder-length straight strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes, while my hair and eyes are both chocolate brown.

"That," Sarah took a breath in between fits of laughter, "was the most intense game of Capture the Flag ever."

I collapsed in a fit of giggles. "And Athena's team won."

She stood up straighter. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

I laughed again, "and we totally creamed our boyfriends!"

"And th-their f-faces when we captured them!" Sarah added, and we both clutched our stomachs, hurting from laughing so much.

Suddenly I felt a pair of familiar strong arms wrap around my waist from behind. Sarah and I both shrieked at the same time. I saw that Nico had snuck up on Sarah from behind. "And now, we've captured you." I heard him whisper in her ear.

I turned around to see a fifteen year old latino boy with curly black hair and a goofy smile holding me. "Leo!" I smacked his arm.

I saw Nico and Sarah shadow-travel off somewhere, probably to go make out.

Leo let go of my waist and grabbed my hand, swinging it between us. "Wanna skip campfire and go for a walk on the beach?"

I nodded and smiled, "Sure, Flame Boy."

I took off my shoes, letting my toes sink through the warm sand. The stars and moon shone above us, casting a dim reflection on the water as it splashed and foamed in waves on the shore. Leo and I stood ankle deep in the surf, pointing out constellations to each other, and Leo wrapped an arm around my waist as I rested my head back against his chest.

We stayed there until campfire was over, and then he walked me back to Cabin Three for the night. He pecked me on the lips but I tilted my head and deepened it, him kissing back almost immediately. My arms coiled around neck as his snaked around my waist. He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.

"'Night, Fish Girl."

"'Night, Flame Boy"

"Love you,"

"Love you too."

* * *

**WHOA. FLUFF-EEE. Didn't I warn you all? Anyway, thanks for reading! Hit that amazing review button! Constructive criticism is appreciated, flames about the whole Leo and Nico fangirl clubs, or any other flames, are not welcome! Now I gtg, Leo's starting Finding Nemo. Oh, by the way, Disney-Pixar studios owns Finding Nemo, not me!**


End file.
